


Break into

by jshn



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Heroes里看到大魔王时不时阴测测地躲在别人家里吓人的时候开的脑洞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break into

+++++++ 

Zach刚在那间不大的但还算整洁的屋子里翻箱倒柜了一会儿、还没来得及找到任何值钱物什的时候，就听到了不远处门锁传来了“咔哒”一声。他懊丧地骂了一句，在干活的时候跟屋主对上可是最不希望碰见的麻烦事了，他只好仓促地闪身躲进了一旁窄小的卫生间，拉开浴帘跳进了浴缸。 

屋主的脚步声在室内徘徊了一小会儿，很快就离得越来越近。他大概是要走进来了。Zach蜷缩在浴缸里，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地从没有来得及完全拉好的浴帘缝隙处打量着渐渐走近的人。 

那人看起来大概像个高中生什么的，身上还穿着一件棒球队的球衣。暗红色的V领上衣因为沾满了汗水而显得乱糟糟的，而那贴身的白色长裤——天呐，Zach仿佛听见了自己咽口水的声音，这小子的屁股可真翘，尤其是他现在还正弯下腰去照着镜子。 

Zach强迫自己把视线从那人紧绷的又圆又翘的裤子后半边上移开，从镜子里看到了那家伙的脸。下一瞬Zach又觉得自己失神了，这家伙的脸跟他的屁股一样——不，也许还要更——火辣。他有一头暗金色的头发，稍有些凌乱，但让他显得更加活泼有生气。还有他的眼睛，那双蓝得要命的眼睛，里面居然还闪耀着婴儿般单纯的光泽。Zach的手指不由自主地抽搐了一下，他知道自己有多么想蹂躏这美好的一切，而且他一定会成功。 

那个对一切毫无所觉的年轻人正弯腰对着镜子，用手里的湿巾擦拭脸颊。就在距离他嘴唇的不远处有一道小小的伤口，大概是在刚才那场比赛激烈的跑动过程中不慎擦伤的。Zach死死盯着那条小小的伤口，想象着自己的手指在那里重重按下、让它重新流血，然后用舌头以一种折磨人的速度慢慢舔过去，直到咬住那看起来十分甜蜜的嘴唇，把那微张的湿润的唇瓣吞下去……操，他感到自己的裤子中间紧了起来。 

现在他开始脱衣服了。Zach更加感受到了头晕目眩。他完全移不开眼睛，觉得时间一下子被人放慢了十倍，看着那底下一点一点露出来的带着蜜色光晕的小腹、形状漂亮的肚脐，和他发色一致但是看起来更加柔软的稀疏毛发，然后是上面紧致的恰到好处的胸肌，和让人无法忽视的暗粉色两点。Zach磨了磨牙，开始想象自己的牙齿在上面擦过，如果他用力地咬下去，那个看起来就很敏感的漂亮家伙是会发出大喊，还是默默哭泣？ 

他开始解开长裤。Zach更加期待了，他忘记了自己身在哪里，因为眼前的一切让他心跳加速如痴如醉——但很快他意识到自己并不是在看一场免费的脱衣秀，因为那个表演者似乎正打算拉开他自己家卫生间的浴帘，然后泡个澡。 

浴帘被人一下子拉开了。Zach只愣了半秒思考了一下怎样摆出最潇洒的姿势以使得躲在别人家浴缸里这件事不那么丢人，然后眯了眯眼，以一种轻松愉悦的口吻打了个招呼：“Hi，Chris。”他刚才在翻他东西的时候可是牢牢记住了那边棒球比赛奖杯上的名字。 

Chris几乎目瞪口呆。废话，无论谁在自己浴缸里发现了一个一身黑衣梳着反派常见的背头、看起来就很危险，此刻还交叉着两条长腿惬意地跟自己打招呼的陌生男人，一时间都会觉得incredible以至于无法反应的吧。 

Zach勾起嘴唇笑了笑，飞快地从浴缸里站了起来，然后做了在刚刚几分钟内一直想做的事——把人一把拽过来，压在洗手台上。 

Chiris的头撞到了水龙头。F**k，可真够疼的。但更让他觉得惊恐不安的是压在自己上方的男人，他的表情很是阴沉，偏偏看起来还十分愉悦，看着他受伤的额头漆黑的眼睛里满是兴致勃勃，简直就像个该死的变态。 

Zach用手肘压制着Chris的两条胳膊，长长的手指抚摸着Chris受伤的额头，然后停留在他的唇瓣上，试探着揉了揉，然后加上了不小的力道，Chris原本红润的嘴唇看起来更红了，简直让他恨不得一把扯下裤子把自己送进他嘴里。 

在那陌生男人把手指伸进自己嘴里搅弄的时候，Chris有些被惹恼了，他发出了一些类似抗议的低哑咆哮，然后用牙咬了Zach一口。Zach因疼痛停下了动作并放松了压制，Chris趁机抬起小腿给他的小腹处来了一下，Zach放开Chris踉跄地后腿了几步，皱起眉。这小子力气够大，再往下几寸他就不知道自己已经勃发的小兄弟会是什么下场了。 

Chris已经冲了出去，他跑到外面的房间里，可是已经脱了一半的长裤绊倒了他，他整个人扑进了床里。等他翻过身来的时候，那个黑色风衣背头男已经阴测测地站在了他身后，速度快到像是在瞬间移动而非平常走路。 

“你到底是谁？”Chris皱眉大喊，“不，我不想知道你是谁，我想知道你要什么……” 

Zach微笑了一下，露出了几颗白色发亮的牙齿。“我只确定现在这间屋子里唯一让我感兴趣的是你。” 

Chris发出一声惊恐的呜咽，随着Zach的靠近，他在床上徒劳地后退着，直到Zach的膝盖顶到了他的小腿，让他无法挪动分毫。 

“你个混蛋！”Chris在Zach的手揉上他胸口的时候战栗了一下，他看到那个人低下头去，然后他的喉结处传来濡湿的触感，那个人似乎并不是在吻他，而是在品尝他；他不仅用上了舌头，还有那该死的锋利的牙齿。 

Chris浑身发颤，那感觉太TM危险了，Zach在咬他的乳头，抓着他肩膀的手用力地像是要把他整个人掰断，他的小腹不由得紧绷起来，胯部反而离Zach更近。 

他感受到了Zach的炽热，虽然他的下半身仍好好地掩盖在那黑色长风衣下。Zach深色的眼睛更深了，他的喉咙口发出渴望的声响，他接住Chris试图再次踹向他的小腿，顺势扯下了本来就褪下一半的长裤。 

“你……”Chris的怒骂声只发出一半，剩下一半因为Zach的动作化作了意味不明的呜咽。Zach的手掌覆盖着Chris的下身，由轻到重地揉搓按压着，一边打量着Chris的表情。 

Chris的脸涨得通红，嘴里还在不甘不愿地骂骂咧咧，但声音越来越小，而且夹杂着越来越多的呻吟。Zach的手指从Chris白色四角裤的一角伸了进去，直接抓住了Chris的阴茎。很好，那里跟这个金发年轻人一样精神，已经半勃了。Zach抓住那渐渐变硬的根部上下移动着，手指时不时毫不留情地挤压那柔嫩的头部，听着Chris随着他的动作发出的惊喘，握着他阴茎的手也越来越用力。 

Chris觉得自己差一点就要沉沦在那快感里了，直到他感受到Zach的眼神。那里充满了危险、嗜血和占有欲，像是下一秒就要扑过来把他彻底撕碎。Chris觉得自己的脖子、胸口……那些刚才被舔吻撕咬过的地方散发着阵阵凉意，他感受到了恐惧，所以他挣扎着摸索到了床上的一样硬硬的东西，毫不犹豫地拿起他给了这个正在他身上为所欲为的家伙一下。 

Zach的肩膀被棒球棒结结实实地打中了，他愣了一下，原本有些沉醉的黑眼睛瞬间冷了下来。 

“看来我想错了，你并不喜欢被温柔地对待，嗯哼？”Zach猛地把Chris翻了过来，让他背部朝上趴在床上。 

Chris的脑袋被按在枕头里，他什么都看不见了，不由得抖得更厉害。他感到自己的臀部被抬了起来，短裤被人扯下，臀肉被人粗暴地揉捏着，他几乎可以想象那上面将会留下的指印。有东西挤了进来，冰凉的，应该是Zach的手指，一根，随后很快变成了两根，在他体内疯狂搅动着。Chris因疼痛而扬起了脖子，背部肌肉绷成了一个极为漂亮的弧度，Zach看得一阵口干舌燥，一口咬在了那形状优美的脊背。 

“你很喜欢棒球，嗯？”Zach沙哑低沉的嗓音在Chris耳边响起，他掰过Chris的下巴，让他看清楚他手里拿着的球棒。 

Chris愣住了，他感觉到那根他原本一直拿在手里的球棒正被另一个人拿在手中，且此刻正抵着他的入口打转。 

“不，不要……”Chris因为紧张整个人都在发抖。 

“你可以求我。”Zach冷酷地说，没有一点停下的打算。 

Chris咬住嘴唇，惨兮兮地小声说：“求你……” 

Zach恶意地搅动着仍埋在Chris体内的手指，另一只手绕到前方，继续在那依旧精神的阴茎上用力地滑动。“求我什么？” 

Chris感觉到了绝望和快乐双重情绪的冲击，他差一点就要大喊大叫地到达顶点。他因自己在被强迫的状态下依旧能得到快感而感到羞耻，这让他全身上下都变成了可口的粉红色。 

“我……嗯，求你……求你不要用那个……” 

断断续续的嘶哑的呻吟声让Zach无法再忍耐自己即将爆炸的阴茎，他快速地解开了自己的裤子。“我答应你。” 

“嗯啊啊啊——”Chris发出一声响亮的叫喊，突然的冲击让他的臀部不由自主地拱起，让Zach顺势进入得更深。Zach其实并不急躁，虽然他体内不断累积的欲望让他恨不得把身下人撕碎，可他一向懂得慢慢享用猎物这一美学。 

Chris的腰部被抬了起来，变成了跪趴在床上的姿势。他的腿被分得很开，而且软绵绵地没有了力气，但是Zach搂着他腰的手十分有力，足以让他整个人保持在原地。 

真是个Monster。Chris头脑一片模糊得想着，那个男人简直不像个正常人类。他虽然很凶又看似粗暴，但其实并没有弄疼他。他被一次比一次用力地顶撞着，臀部与Zach的风衣下摆摩擦着，抓着床单的手指越发用力。 

Chris的身体实在太棒了，Zach不得不努力克制住自己，不要弄坏他。他俯下身去，亲吻那光滑脊背上刚刚被他制造出来的咬痕，动作令人惊讶的温柔。他轻轻抓住Chris的下巴，把他的脸转过来，在看见他那双蓝眼睛里隐隐的水光的时候，他整个人怔住了。 

那如同星空般的让人无法移开视线只能不断为之吸引的颜色……Zach紧紧拥住身下精疲力竭的身体，是的，他早已沦陷其中，无法再醒来。 

 

+++++++ 

Chris懒洋洋地保持着趴在床上的姿势，不愿意也没有力气动弹，任由Zach帮他清理一切。 

“真难以想象你刚才那么凶。”Chris半真半假地抱怨着，抬起小腿踹了踹Zach依旧光裸的膝盖。 

“我弄疼你了？“Zach的声音听起来有些紧张，他俯下身去想要检查Chris身上的痕迹。”早知道我就不该接受你的提议，虽然我必须承认这的确十分富有情趣。“Zach的嗓音比平时还要低沉一些，可以听出他确实相当享受之前的不同寻常的性爱。 

“可你盯着我的眼神让我觉得，呃，像是下一秒我就会被开颅或者割喉什么的。“Chris心有余悸地比划着自己的脑袋。 

Zach略带好笑地拍了一下Chris的臀部，“我以为你知道我对哪里更有兴趣。不过说真的，棒球棒？那一下可不轻啊，Christopher。” 

“我没用力！”他怎么会料到在Zach的手下会还手之力被压制地死死的……Chiris瞪了一脸坏笑的Zach一眼，瞄了眼自己隐隐凸显的小肚腩，决定下一顿的甜点还是让给那个家伙吃好了。 

 

——Fin。


End file.
